


A Problem of Stark Proportions

by nerdicinnamonroll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdicinnamonroll/pseuds/nerdicinnamonroll





	A Problem of Stark Proportions

You know that feeling of complete displacement? How you get so disorientated by changes that noises seem to blur together to make one constant buzz? That's what it's like standing here, looking across the water at the skyline of Manhattan. 

I mess with the strap of my duffle bag, trying to ignore the urge to puke as I take in the giant city before me. Technically, I was meant to be in Manhattan two hours ago, but I decided to take a detour. It's not like anyone really cares. 

Biting my lip, I let out a long exhale before taking a step back, only to be knocked off my feet. 

"Shit," I mutter under my breath as I graze my hands on the rough pavement. 

"I am so sorry, Ma'am," I hear a man apologise before a hand is held out in front of my face. 

I look up and narrow my eyes at the weird familiarity of the blond man. It takes me a moment to reorientate myself and take his hand, "It's fine, I should have watched where I was going." I reassure as he pulls me to my feet with surprising strength. 

"No, really," He insists with a shy smile, "I should have been more careful." 

My mind wanders as I stare into his blue eyes, trying to figure out why he looks so familiar. When he clears his throat awkwardly, my attention is brought to our still clasped hands and I pull mine away with a start. 

"Um," I glance down at the pavement, "Sorry, you just seem familiar." 

It's silent for another moment before I look up to see that the man is still staring at me with a slight blush, "Oh, um, I don't know why-"

"Are you some sort of celebrity?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at his obvious lying. 

"Not really," He trails off and I can't help but smile at his dislike of attention, "I guess you might have seen my face around the city ... in the news ..." 

I purse my lips as I try to recollect the news as far back as I can remember, "No," I finally shrug, "I can't think of it, although, I haven't been paying attention to the world as of late." My voice grows quiet as I think over the events of the last month. 

"You lost someone?" The blond asks, his eyes knowing as they look into mine. 

I nod slightly, "My mum. Car accident."

He smiles sadly, "My mom passed away from pneumonia."

I mirror his expression, "Life's a bitch."

His eyes widen in slight shock at my words and I feel instant regret at my harshness.

"Sorry, I've been a bit more brazen than usual lately."

He seems to realise his reaction and tries to cover it with a nervous chuckle as he runs a hand through his hair. "It's fine, I'm just not used to beautiful dames using those sorts of words."

"Dames?" I ask with an amused smile.

He flushes, "Women... Sorry, I'm a bit old fashioned."

"I don't mind," I reassure, "My mum used to say that old fashioned men have the best manners."

The man across from me glances down for a moment before holding out his hand with a nervous smile, "Steve."

"McKenzie," I grab his hand and shake it firmly.

He glances at my jam-packed duffle, "Are you travelling?"

I frown as I adjust the strap, "Moving. My dad lives in Manhattan."

"You're not from here though," He states, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

I smile nostalgically, "My mum's Australian, I only landed here this morning."

"Well, welcome to New York," He says friendly before pausing thoughtfully, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you in Brooklyn?"

I shrug, "Kinda ditched my driver at a set of lights a few hours ago and have just been exploring."

"Does anyone know where you are?" His concern is obvious and it throws me for a moment.

How could someone I've just met seem so genuinely concerned about my being alone?

"I haven't told them, but my dad could track my phone if he wanted to," I answer with a slight frown.

"Track your phone?"

"Yeah," I pull out the slim Stark phone prototype that arrived in my mail last Christmas, "He sends me his company's latest prototype every Christmas so he's got the software to track it if he wanted."

I can see recognition in Steve's eyes and I internally grimace in anticipation of the onslaught of questions.

"Are you Howard Stark's daughter?" 

I am momentarily confused by his single question, "Um, his granddaughter. He passed away three years before I was born."

Steve seems disappointed for a second, "Oh, um, that makes a bit more sense."

I narrow my eyes at him as his unplaceable familiarity begins to annoy me, "Did you know my grandfather? I mean, you seem too young to, but you could just be really good looking for your age."

My comment causes a fierce blush to spread across Steve's face before his eyes grow sombre, "I did know him ... A long time ago."

I nod slowly, still confused but I can see it's a touchy subject for Steve so I quickly change the topic.

"Are you from Brooklyn?"

A smile returns to his lips, "I grew up here," He glances behind him at the bustling suburbs, "It's changed a lot since I was last here though."

When he turns to face me again, I can see a mix of wonder and reminiscence in his eyes. I smile at the thought of my home town.

We stay where we are for a moment until a group of mums with prams come jogging along the path. I snicker as a few of them very obviously ogle Steve, making him uncomfortable.

At my amusement, he shoots me a playful glare before placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Look," He starts hesitantly, "I don't mean to come across strong, but would I be able to walk you home?"

My mouth drops slightly in shock, "Um, well, I don't ... Why-"

"You're not used to New York and I would hate it if something happened to you because you were alone." He reasons, his eyes darting around.

A smile spreads across my lips at Steve's adorable nervousness and my heart melts at the genuine care he has for a complete stranger like me.

"Alright," I nod as I pull my bag around my body tighter, "But I'm really hungry, do you mind if we grab something to eat?"

His face relaxes at my words as he nods, "If you want."

"Great," I pull out my phone and look down at the map, "I need to go down 31st then 11th, so we can stop wherever looks good."

Steve nods in agreement before we turn and head down the path. His steps are deliberately short and I feel myself scowling.

_Dad, why are you so short?_

After about twenty minutes of walking, we stop in at an adorable looking diner. I grin at the upbeat swing blaring from the jukebox as we take a seat in a booth.

Our order is quickly taken by an obviously exhausted waitress before we are left alone. My eyes lock onto Steve again as I try to place where I know him from.

"What?" His lopsided grin making him seem even more attractive.

"I swear I know you from somewhere," I answer firmly, "Have you been in any movies? Dated a celebrity? Give me a clue."

Steve chuckles at my antics, "Okay, what clue do you want?"

I narrow my eyes thoughtfully, "Have you been in a movie before and if so, which one?"

He sighs in playful defeat before answering, not a hint of mockery on his face. "I've been in a few, mostly propaganda for World War Two."

I can feel my gaze slacken, "Haha, very funny. But seriously, Steve."

"I'm being serious," His blue eyes are sincere as he glances down in... embarrassment?

"If you were alive in World War Two you would be at least 90 years old," I say slowly, trying to figure out how he's such a good liar.

"Technically I am," Steve murmurs, "But I was 25 when I crashed into the ice and I didn't really age after that."

My brain starts to overload a little as realisation dawns over me, "Hang on, hang on. You're trying to tell me that you are Captain America? America's Golden Boy?"

He blushes at my choice of words but nods.

I study him for a moment before blurting, "I don't believe it."

Steve only shrugs, not seeming particularly bothered by my declaration.

Before I can say anything else, the waitress returns with our food and drinks. I can't help myself as I tap my phone quickly, almost dropping it in shock as the photos begin to load. I hold up the screen and narrow my eyes, trying desperately to find a difference between the black and white photos and the man in front of me.

"No way," My voice is hushed as I lower my arm slowly to look at Steve who - for some reason - is flushed in embarrassment.

He pleadingly raises a finger over his lips as a couple walks past our table, glancing around to see if anyone is listening in.

I smile sympathetically, "Your secrets safe with me," I falter for a moment as I raise a chip to my mouth, "I understand wanting to keep out of the public eye."

We quickly change topics, happy to keep each other's identity quiet as we make our way through Brooklyn. Our only conflict is concerning who pays for the food and ferry tickets. His 40's etiquette gives him a fierce determination to pay for me, but I managed to shut him up when I told him my weekly allowance. This would barely touch it.

By now the sun is starting to set a little, and I smile a little as the sun reflects off the buildings.

"It's stunning," Steve states.

I shrug, "Yeah, but you haven't seen a sunset until you go to the desert and watch the sky light on fire. It's different every day."

"You miss home," It's more of a statement than a question.

I nod anyway, "Yeah. But I'll be going back in three months. I'm only here until I turn eighteen because I'm not a legal adult in the eyes of the court."

"You're only seventeen?"

"Yup," I pull my phone from my pocket as it starts to ring. At the sight of the caller ID, I scowl, "Give me a second."

As soon as the metal touches my ear I am met by a flurry of questions.

"McKenzie, what the hell are you doing? Are you with someone? Why are you taking so long?"

"I'm fine, Dad," I answer quickly with a huff, "I just wanted to explore a little and Happy wouldn't stop talking to me about grief and then all the new rules I have to follow-"

"To keep you safe!"

"I was perfectly safe where I was," I retort bitterly before looking up to see the uncomfortable look on Steve's face. I lower the phone and whisper, "I'm sorry."

"I'm coming to get you," His words are a catalyst to my building frustration. 

"No, you are not," I answer curtly, "I am perfectly capable of walking and that is what I'm going to do." 

"Monkey-"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that," I growl ferociously, shocking Steve as he tries to distract himself from my conversation. "You lost the right to call me that three years ago." 

After a moment of silence, I am almost convinced that my father has hung up but my attention is very quickly drawn to the sound of a car coming to a screeching to a halt at the end of the street. I swear under my breath as I end the call and turn to face Steve whose confusion and discomfort almost makes me wince. 

"I am so sorry," I smile apologetically, "It was great to meet you." 

"Hopefully we can see each other again in the near future," He nervously glances over my shoulder. 

I nod, "Well, just swing by Stark Tower." I glance over my shoulder to see my father starting to make his way over and sigh before turning back to Steve, "Thanks for today." 

I turn around and storm to my father, slamming my shoulder into him when I pass him and not slowing as he asks me who that was. I slam the door as I try so hard to keep calm and not give in to my rage. 

_Never react. If you lash out, they win. Be patient and focus on yourself._

I inhale deeply as my mother's words echo through my head and fight the impending tears. I don't move my gaze from the dash in front of me as my father climbs into the car. 

"Look, I'm sorry ... I know I shouldn't have-"

"Just drive." I cut through his apology. 


End file.
